Hope
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: When Butters Stotch reveals to his parents that he is gay, he is put up for adoption and endures neglect, abuse, and sexual abuse from his new adoptive family. He dreams of becoming a singer and finding his true love. But when he is reunited with Kenny McCormick, will he finally find happiness? Or will things worsen... Bunny, and other couples in later chapters Please R&R and enjoy
1. Trust

Hope  
_

When Butters Stotch reveals to his parents that he is gay, he is put up for adoption and endures neglect, abuse, and sexual abuse from his new adoptive family. He dreams of becoming a singer and finding his true love. But when he is reunited with Kenny McCormick, will he finally find happiness? Or will things worsen...

1: Trust

Pain. Constant, burning pain. Butters was staring off at the cieling, enduring it. It's all he could do. Endure. His new older sibling, his adoptive brother Johnathan, slammed harshly against him. Butters was completely dry, since the family couldn't afford to buy lubricant. The pain was unimaginable, but it had went on for quite some time now and he was growing adjusted to it. Sometimes he couldn't help but think, Why does this have to happen to me? What did I ever do wrong? Did God punish me for being gay? Butters was a christian, and he was faithful to god, but he still had misfortune. He was just thankful he had a roof over his head. He had big dreams of becoming a famous singer, and deep down, he wanted to find his prince charming, like in the fairytales. Someone who would scoop him off his feet and treat him with kindness and respect, and love him for who he was.

He remained quiet and stopped his daydreaming as his brother finally came in him, and pulled out quickly. He slapped Butter's ass roughly, then exited the small room. The room was littered with beer bottles and cigarette packets, and it smelt awful. Butters did all of the chores around the small trailer. He had four new siblings, and they were all older than him. He had the oldest, Johnathan, then Benjamin, then Taria, then Jaqlin. His sisters were mean, they forced Butter to do everything for them. Butters cooked, cleaned, tended to the farm animals outside, and did all of the small things. He was a sex toy as well. It was horrible, he constantly felt sore, since he hadn't been stretched out or prepared.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Butters! Get your ass in here!" screamed his father. Butters groaned and tried not to cry as he slipped on his clothes. He was beautiful. He had shining, soft blonde hair that fell over his gorgeous big blue eyes. He had long, pitch black eyelashes, and a petite, and skinny body. Butters hardly got the privalege to eat. He wished he was back with his old family. He missed his old friends, and his old school. Butters was 16 now, time flew by. He had moved into the trailer 4 years ago, and he was now adjusted to his hard life there. A specific person he missed was Kenny. He always thought about him. He knew Kenny grew up in a house similar to this one, but it wasn't half as bad. He wished he was around for him to talk to. Another odd thing Butters thought about a lot, was what he and Kenny's children would look like. They would be beautiful. He always imagined having a daughter that looked like a mix of he and Kenny. He rolled his eyes, it was just a stupid, childish thought. It wouldn't happen. It was impossible. A phase. His evil father was smoking, and drinking a glass bottle of beer. "Suck," he grumbled as he pointed down at his penis, hanging down from his pants.

Butters shuddered at the sight and trembled as he walked over slowly. "It ain't gonna suck itself." he grumbled, and shoved Butters to the ground. Butters frowned and took it into his mouth unwillingly. He wanted to throw up. This was disgusting. If only he parents knew how much he was suffering, they would take him back home with them and he would be happy again. But he knew he could do nothing about this. "Suck faster," he put out his cigarette and placed a hand in Butters soft hair. "There you go baby, suck it." he smirked as he looked down at the gorgeous, innocent boy beneath him. So sexy. Butters stayed like that for about ten more minutes, until he was told to leave. He immediately rushed to the bathroom to wash his mouth and brush his teeth, then shower and wash his hair. He hated this. The family couldn't currently afford to get the shower working, so he had to go outside next to the well and was himself. He wrapped a towel around his body and he walked through the living room. Butters new father looked him up and down and whistled seductively, obviously very drunk.

The small boy walked outside towards the well, with a long curtain tied around the top. He sighed and dropped the towel, feeling the cool breeze hit him. He lowered the bucket down, and brought some water back up. He dipped a small washcloth into the water in the bucket. He then kicked his clean towel to the side, and drenched the cloth over himself. He let out a relaxed sigh, glancing down at his tiny legs. He yawned and washed himself vigoriously. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes. He ignored it, thinking it was probably a mouse or possum. He poured the rest of the water from the bucket onto himself, and heard it again. Kenny peeked out from behind a tree. He felt a huge buldge in his pants as soon as he saw Butters. He was naked, water dripping down his gorgeous fit body, his blonde hair sticking to his pale flawless face.

Kenny examined him, and took a picture with his mind of that sexy sight. Butters took the towel drying his hair first, then wrapping it around his body and lowering the bucket back down into the water, and placing the cloth back onto the side of the well. Kenny tiptoed out from behind the tree slowly, then ran and wrapped his arms around Butters. The truth was that Kenny had ran away from home, but he never knew he'd find one of his old friends here. He had missed Butters so much since he had left. He felt like part of him had died. "K-Kenny! What are you doing here!?" Butters face lit up and he grinned happily, hugging him back tightly. Was this the start of a blossoming romance between the two old reunited pals?

Hey guys! This is my very first South Park story, I hoped it was good. And I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please take a second to review, it would mean so much to me. Follow, fav, and review, and enjoy! Thanks! Love ya!


	2. Faith

Hope

* * *

When Butters Stotch reveals to his parents that he is gay, he is put up for adoption and endures neglect, abuse, and sexual abuse from his new adoptive family. He dreams of becoming a singer and finding his true love. But when he is reunited with Kenny McCormick, will he finally find happiness? Or will things worsen...

* * *

2: Faith

"Oh Kenny," Butters buried his face into Kenny's soft shoulder. He actually began to cry happy tears. Kenny smiled and stroked Butters hair lovingly. Butters sighed deeply, finally feeling warm, happy, and safe. It was a sensation, making his blood run warm through his veins, making his heart thump in his chest, and making his brain think of the craziest things.

Butters looked into Kenny's light azure eyes that matched the sky. They were pale, and his long black eyelashes made the white in them pop. His lips were pink and perfect. His nose was pert and small. He had the face of an angel. "Here, you're probably cold." Kenny smiled as he took off his long jacket and put it on Butters. Butters removed the towel and zipped the jacket up. "Thanks." He smiled and looked up at him.

The door to the trailer busted open, and Butters father stomped out. "You fucking whore!" Butters covered his face with his palms and Kenny stared at him in disgust. He grabbed Butters by the arm and slung him to the ground violently. "Don't you touch him!" Kenny growled and confronted him. "Kenny... don't." Butters began. "I'm okay... don't... he was just playing..." Butters looked down, knowing Kenny wouldn't buy it.

He stood up slowly, but his father slapped him, knocking him down again. "Stay out of my way you little tramp!" He hissed, and punched Kenny in the mouth. The fight between them continued. Butters covered his eyes and cried quietly. Kenny was getting hurt and it was all his fault. He was shocked at what happened next. Kenny grabbed his father by the neck and slammed his head on the side of the well, knocking him out.

"Butters... you let him do that to you?" Kenny placed a hand on Butters bright red cheek, from where his father had slapped him. "Y-yeah... ow..." Butters whimpered, and Kenny brought his hand down to Butters waist. "I know, this is gonna sound really corny, but I wanna run away with you. I don't wanna drag you into danger or trouble... I just want us to kind of go with it. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Why not just take a chance? You've been cooped up here for to long... it's time to live life Butters." He ran his free hand through Butters shining blonde locks.

Butters blushed. "B-But... it's dangerous... I might need to pack.." he finished, and looked back into Kenny's beautiful eyes. "Go ahead. I'll wait out here." Kenny sat on the side of the well, twirling his thumbs. "He's something..." he smiled, and waited for a while longer. Butters walked back out, fully dressed, holding Kenny's folded jacket. He handed it back to him, and he slung it on. "All I brought was some money and some other stuff." Butters pointed at his hoody pocket, which was stuffed full.

"Piggyback ride?" Kenny laughed as he looked at the smaller blonde. "Okay!" Butters laughed and hopped on Kenny's back. He held his arms under Kenny's. Kenny held Butters tiny legs and carried him. Butters giggled and snuggled him lovingly. "It's getting late, we can go catch a train." Kenny popped his fingers, and walked a bit faster. "Catch a train?" Butters looked bewildered as he smelt Kenny's hair. "Y'know, go jump into a cart on a train and see where it takes us." Kenny smiled and watched as fireflies swarmed around them. The sky was mariana blue, and was a bit foggy.

Kenny came across the train tracks, and with luck, heard a train coming. "Get ready to jump on, okay?" He smiled and waited with anticipation. Butters sighed and smiled slightly. It was so much better with Kenny. He didn't have to suffer. He was free. Finally free! "Jump!" Kenny took Butters hand, and jumped into a cart. Butters' eyes widened and he squealed as he tried to run and catch up.

Kenny chuckled and took both of Butters hands, pulling him into his arms. "What do you know, dinner." Kenny pointed at some crops that were stored in crates. "Wow... all kinds of stuff." He took out an apple and handed it to Butters. Butters smiled, remembering his old song he made up as a child. He took a bite out of it and watched as Kenny picked up an orange. He took a knife from his pocket, scaring Butters for a moment. He began to peel it.

They were quiet, and Butters watched as the landscape zoomed past them. "It's a beautiful evening isn't it..." he breathed in the fresh air he loved, his eyes glaring over the beautiful crescent moon. The lovely purple pansies, the tulips, the carnations, the violets, and the poppies, were all so foreign, yet so amazing and beautiful to him. It meant so much. Every breath he took. Every second he was with Kenny. It was a bliss.

Kenny put an arm around Butters shoulder, and their legs dangled off of the side of the cart. "See those deers," Kenny pointed to a male and female deer, grazing together in the meadows. Butters nodded and grinned. "Their amazing!" he complimented. He looked back at Kenny, and Kenny looked into Butters eyes. Their faces leaned closer together, and they felt their lips connect.

Butters couldn't believe he had finally managed to have his very first kiss. His face turned red as Kenny pulled away. He chuckled and ruffled Butters hair. "Your face sure got red." He laid back, closing his eyes. Butters knew he was in love. He laid on his stomach, curled up against Kenny. His head was rested on his new lovers soft chest. He could hear, and feel his heartbeat. Butters closed his eyes, never feeling so loved. So happy.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry it took like forever for me to update. I've been doing a lot of new stories but they kind of fail xD Anyways, please follow, favorite, and pretty please leave a review! It would mean so much! And their appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. Have a nice winter :) Or fall... whatever xD Love ya!**


	3. What?

Hope

* * *

When Butters Stotch reveals to his parents that he is gay, he is put up for adoption and endures neglect, abuse, and sexual abuse from his new adoptive family. He dreams of becoming a singer and finding his true love. But when he is reunited with Kenny McCormick, will he finally find happiness? Or will things worsen...

* * *

3: What!?

Butters woke up the next morning, and realized he was lying on the grass. He yawned and sat up, immediately his eyes shot open when he realized Kenny wasn't near him. He looked around, then up. He then began to laugh when he noticed Kenny was climbing a tree. Kenny looked down at him and smiled. "Good morning cutie." he picked an apple from the tree and began to eat it. He climbed back down and looked into Butter's eyes for a moment. He tossed the rest of the apple to who knows where. "Butters..." he caressed the boy beneath him.

An 18 year old falling in love with a 16 year old... couldn't be to good. But he didn't care. Kenny knew himself to well. Nothing stopped him once he fell in love. He leaned his face closer to Butter's. Tons of things raced through the younger boy's mind and his face began to get pale. Kenny pressed his lips against his lover's mouth and Butters felt a huge rush of adrenalin. He felt aroused. He felt strange. His body got hot and his face got red as he wrapped his arms around the older boy. The kissing deepened and that adrenalin rushed through his body like lightening. Kenny was used to this feeling, but it was much more powerful now.

He also felt... different. They pulled away to catch their breath and got back to it. Butters felt his body get tense, and he knew he would have to stop. He pulled away and they panted, their faces red and sweaty. "Woah.." Kenny leaned against the tree and stared up at the sky. Butters smiled slightly. Kenny stood up and helped Butters to his feet. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone..." Kenny laughed as he held Butter's tiny hands. "I have before... for someone..." Butters smiled up at him. Kenny smirked. "Who would that someone be?" he questioned. Butters giggled and blushed. "What if I said that someone is here with me right now?" he giggled and felt Kenny lean down to kiss his neck.

They fell to the ground and began play fighting. Butters bursted out laughing and felt Kenny slide his hand under his shirt. They both looked into each others eyes and Kenny kissed his cheek. Suddenly they heard the yelling of Butters name and Butters felt as though he had been stabbed. He was now extremely afraid. "Shhh," Kenny lifted the tiny boy into his arms and climbed up into the tree with astonishing speed.

Tears ran down Butters face when he saw his 'family'. He shook all over and Kenny held a hand over Butters mouth to keep him from making any noise. There was cops with the family. "BUTTERS!" his father yelled. "I WILL FIND YOU!" He growled as he led everyone else to a different location. Kenny moved his hand from Butters mouth, and the boy finally began to cry into Kenny's chest. "We have to get out of here, and quick." he mumbled. Butters nodded. Kenny sighed and looked at the person he loved more than anything...

"Butters..." he took in a deep breath and sighed. "I really love you a lot. I mean it. I want to spend all of my time with you so..." he paused and looked directly into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I wanna get married." he smiled slightly as he stroked the top of Butters' hands with his thumbs. Butter's face turned bright red and he smiled. "Kenny... I'd love to... But you're 18... and I'm 16... they'd take you to jail.." Butters looked up at him and the smile was gone. "Who has to find out? I know who to go to, and where to go to." He nuzzled Butters and they both climbed down the tree and began to walk off hand in hand with his love.

* * *

Two days of traveling passed before they finally made it back to South Park. Butters felt rejoiced and happy. He was finally free from the abuse. He was soon going to be wed to his one true love... his prince charming had finally arrived. He hummed as Kenny led him through the town. Everyone glared at them for holding hands but they ignored them. "I have to make a phone call." Kenny took out his cell phone and dialed someone. He talked for a few minutes, then hung up. "Okay, we're all ready for tomorrow... we need a place to stay..." Kenny looked across the street at the hotel. "It'll do us for a few nights." He kissed Butter's pink cheek.

Butters smiled and nodded as they made their way to the hotel. They checked in and got the key to their room. The sun was beginning to set, so they decided to get ready for bed. They both showered and laid down together in bed. Kenny leaned over Butters and locked lips with him. They both began feeling the adrenalin again... their hands were exploring each others bodies... and before they knew it they were naked under the covers. Fear struck Butters before he knew it. He yanked the covers over himself and his eyes filled with tears.

Kenny frowned. "Whats wrong baby?" he pulled Butters' hair away from his eyes. Butters remembered the pain and suffering he went through. He didn't respond and tears ran down his face. Kenny moved over and looked into Butters' tear filled eyes. "It's me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Nothing." He whispered as he kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry..." Butters whimpered. "Baby, please trust me." He nuzzled him and Butters sighed. "I just need to rest for tomorrow... I'm just not ready yet." He shuddered and wiped his tears away. "Okay sweetie. Whatever floats your boat." Kenny smiled and got back under the covers with him.

* * *

The next morning they were up bright and early. Butters took a nice warm bath, got his clean clothes on, fixed his hair, and got ready. Kenny was waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel. He hurried downstairs in a rush, and they took off together. "I can't believe this..." Butters giggled. Kenny nodded in agreement. "I know right. We're gonna be together forever." Butters giggled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Hey, no kissin' before the wedding." Kenny smirked and came up to Chef's door step.

"Why are we at Chef's house?" he asked quietly. "It's where we're getting married!" Kenny laughed and Butters smiled sheepishly. "Okay." He agreed as Chef opened the door. "Come in children!" He grinned and held the door open. All of Butters old friends were there. His face lit up. His heart was filled with happiness and love. Chef shut the door and locked it. He closed and locked the windows, and covered every nook and cranny. They couldn't get caught.

"Kenny, repeat after me, I, Kenny McCormick..." Chef began. "I, Kenny McCormick," "Take Butters Stotch," "Take Butters Stotch," "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold," "Through sickness and health," "Through sickness and health," "Through the good times and the bad," "Through the good times and the bad," "As long as we both shall live." He smiled lovingly as he looked into Butters eyes.

Butters said his vows, and they had their uniting kiss. Chef made them a wedding cake, and they spent time with their friends for a while. Soon it got dark outside, so they decided to head home. Kenny led his lover back to the bed. They were both only in their shorts. Kenny lingered over him, pressing his mouth against Butters' neck. Butters moaned and wrapped his arms around him. Kenny began shredding their clothes off, and felt that adrenalin building up higher and higher and higher. "K-Kenny... please..." Butters whimpered, that cute little innocent face red, with drops of sweat falling down. Kenny lifted Butters legs over his shoulders.

He dug around in the drawer of the bedside table, still in that awkward position, until he found what he was looking for. He slipped on a condom and put on some lube and he was ready. He tossed everything out of his way and he moved up, pushing in slowly. Butters winced slightly, but it was definitely better than being rammed into without anything. Kenny leaned down, kissing Butters neck. He began to move in and out slowly, creating a pleasurable friction between them. That adrenalin kept building as Kenny picked up his speed. Butters moaned out loud and felt as though he was going to lose it. Kenny hit Butters in his sweet spot, and Butters felt like the adrenalin was all gone, and it was fireworks.

He came onto his stomach, and Kenny moaned and began to pant, until they heard the door burst open. "Damn it!" He cried as he jerked his shorts on. Butters' eyes widened as he pulled the covers over himself. The cops rushed in and grabbed Kenny. Kenny began fighting and Butters felt his heart stop for a moment. "Let go of him!" He cried as he pulled his shorts on and tried to pull Kenny away. They were much stronger though. Kenny struggled as they dragged him outside. "You assholes!" he hissed. He finally became exhausted and was limp as they cuffed him up.

Cartman laughed. "Hahaha! So much for marriage Kenny!" He yelled. "Fuck you! Burn in hell Cartman!" Kenny growled. The cops put him in the back and Butters let the tears fly from his eyes. "Kenny!" he whimpered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I put TONS of hard work and dedication into this so PLEASE review, favorite, and follow this story. Thanks so much for the support and reviews! Love ya! **


	4. The Forbidden Love

Hope

* * *

When Butters Stotch reveals to his parents that he is gay, he is put up for adoption and endures neglect, abuse, and sexual abuse from his new adoptive family. He dreams of becoming a singer and finding his true love. But when he is reunited with Kenny McCormick, will he finally find happiness? Or will things worsen...

* * *

4: The Forbidden Love

This would be the last time Butters got to see Kenny... he was standing outside the jail. Kenny glared into his lover's gorgeous eyes. He had a blank expression, trying to hold back his emotions. Butters let several tears run down his pale cheeks. Butters father was waiting for him in their beat down car. Butters shook his head and bursted out crying. "I'll come back! I promise! Don't ever forget me Butters!" Kenny cried at the top of his lungs as they dragged him inside. Butters sniffled. "Get in the car." His dad hissed. Butters got into the passengers seat, and couldn't contain his tears.

His father slapped him on the head. "Stop crying." he growled, and pulled the wheel, turning them around. As they began going up the road, Kenny and Butters shared a last glance. "I'm making sure I move us far away from that boy. You're never seeing him again. You need to grow up, and stop being such a little whore! You're not grown up. Stop acting like your a grown up. You're fucking 16 years old. You're not in love, and you never will be. No one loves you." His father explained in his loud, obnoxious tone.

"No! I'm tired of this. He loves me! He took care of me when no one else would! I hate you!" Butters screamed, and did the unthinkable. He slung the car door open, his hair whipping around. "Butters! I'll fucking kill you!" His father grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him back. Butters slung his small fist with as much force as he could, hitting his father in the nose. He heard a loud crack and his father turned the wheel, sending them flying off the side of the road. Butters screamed and jumped out at the last minute. He slammed his head against the ground, and felt himself slipping away.

* * *

Big blue eyes fluttered open, filled with an unfamiliar bright light. "Butters?" the young boy looked around, and up at a familiar face. He was confused for a moment. His eyes suddenly shot up and he sat up. "M-mommy?" He stared into his mother's eyes. His biological mommy. His eyes filled with tears. "Mommy!" He cried, throwing his arms around her. "My poor baby... I'm here now... you don't have to suffer any more. It's all over." She kissed his cheek and nuzzled him, tears rolling down his face again.

Then he woke up. He was still on the side of the street. He groaned and rubbed his bleeding head. He stood up, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He began to walk around, and started to go up the street, until he bumped into someone. He regained his vision fully, and noticed it was Token. "What happened!?" Token's eyes widened. "It's a long story... Get me out of here and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Token please... I'll do anything... you don't understand. We're in love... and I was willing to have sex with him and to marry him. Please listen to me. You have to let him go. I love him so much... please!" Butters pleaded. "We've been through so much to stop it all now..." he looked into Token's brown eyes and he sighed, shaking it head. The police officer glared at the small boy. He was so innocent looking, and usually so bubbly. He couldn't stand to see him this way. Token sighed. "All right. It's getting late, so we should try to hurry. You two can take the fire exit." Token explained, and Butters nodded.

Token led him to the cell Kenny was in. Butters peeked in through the window, blue eyes shimmering. A huge childish grin spread across Kenny's face as he pressed his hands against the window. Token quietly unlocked the door. "Token, what are you doing?" Kenny questioned. "I'm letting you go, but you two better get out of here as fast as your feet can carry you." he shut the door back and locked it, then led them to the fire exit. He opened the door, and the lovers took off running. Token smiled and put the keys in his pocket.

Kenny laughed and spun Butters around in the air, then held him in his arms. "I thought I would never see you again.." He locked lips with him and they shared a passionate kiss. "We might have to try that 'sex with a minor' again..." Kenny smirked and kissed Butters neck. Butters giggled as Kenny slowly put him down. They heard the police coming. "Run!" Butters laughed as they took off running together. Kenny and Butters were younger and faster, and made it into the forest. They flopped down onto the ground and chuckled uncontrollably.

Kenny looked down at Butters. "Man, you're just so... so amazing." he blushed, and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks..." kissed Kenny's cheek, and Kenny paused. "What happened to you?" he looked at his battered and bruised loved one. "I'm fine..." he whispered. "No you're not." Kenny suddenly heard rumbling in the bushes. He got behind a large rock and Butters was beginning to hyperventilate. Kenny covered his lover's mouth again, and began to pray in the back of his mind.

"Oh Butters!" Butters recognized that horrific voice... so many horrible memories... so much pain. He heard a gun click, and Kenny leaned his head back, hearing the footsteps getting closer. He snuggled Butters close. "Butters Stotch..." his father smirked. "Come out, come out, where ever you are..." he mumbled. Suddenly his father jumped around the rock and grabbed Kenny by the neck. He put the gun to his head, pulled the trigger, and tossed his body to the side.

"Kenny!" Butters shrieked. "No! No no no! What did you do!? You crazy fuck! Kenny!" Butters fell to his knees in front of his love. "Kenny please..." He began to weep on Kenny's chest. Kenny whispered quietly, tears rolling down his once tan face. "Run... please... if you do anything for me... get away from these people..." Kenny coughed. "Give me a kiss..." He managed tiny smile, and Butters kissed him passionately, and watched as he closed his gorgeous eyes. "I fucking hate you!" Butters finally let all that anger out. He took his father to the ground, and grabbed the gun from his arms. He shot him several times, and stuck the gun back into his hand. "Now die..." he whispered, and grunted as he used all of his remaining strength to lift Kenny's body into his arms.

He grunted, and began sobbing. "We're gonna make it... I promise..." he whimpered, and finally, he got exhausted, and fell to the ground, holding Kenny's body close to his own. "I'm so sorry... I should have never left..." he wiped his tears away, and coughed up a little bit of blood. "I'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes, snuggled up against him.

* * *

Kenny groaned, and opened his eyes. He could barely see a thing, but he knew he was in the hospital. "Butters..." he mumbled. "I'm here..." Kenny turned his head and whimpered in pain. "It's okay, I have someone I want you to meet." Kenny regained his vision and groaned as he sat up. His eyes widened when he noticed the bundle in Butters arms. "Is that what I think it is?" he looked up at Butters, who was all bandaged up. "Her name is Kelly. She's all ours." he smiled lovingly, and Kenny felt as though he could pass out. Butters handed the baby to him.

Kenny looked down at her and smiled. "Hey there chick, holy cow..." he stroked her soft blonde hair. "Where did she come from?" Kenny asked and looked at his love. "Well, I found her in a box actually... she was cold, so I picked her up. I bought some baby stuff to. I always wanted a little family... since we can't have one of our own..." Butters smiled a bit. Kenny couldn't help but laugh. "She's so cute..." the baby in his arms had soft blonde hair, big ice blue eyes, long thick eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, and the most adorable little lips. "Well, I guess we're daddys now." Kenny laughed and Butters kissed him lovingly.

* * *

**Hey peeps! Thats the end of this chapter. I put a lot of effort into this, and it took two hours to write, so please leave a review to tell me what you think, what i should work on, etc. Thanks for reading and please review, follow, and favorite this story. Love ya! **


End file.
